Home at Last (episode)
Home at Last is the ninth episode of the fourth season and the eighty-seventh episode of the series. It first aired on the Shining Time Station spin-off, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wish You Were Here in 1996 in the US. In this episode, Skarloey returns from the Works. Plot When Skarloey finally returns home, he is met by a new, little Diesel named Rusty. Rusty explains to Skarloey that he helps to mend the line and do odd jobs. Rusty then brings Skarloey back to the shed to meet a glum Peter Sam, who is sad about his accident with the slate trucks and his cracked funnel. Peter Sam tells Skarloey of a rough, rocking and rolling engine called Duncan who came in his absence, who, as discovered minutes later, has just gotten stuck in a tunnel. Skarloey goes to help and, after leaving some workmen behind to fix the tunnel, he helps Duncan home, where the Fat Controller reprimands Duncan, and threatens to 'cut him down to size' should he misbehave again. The Fat Controller is only joking but the threat is enough to make Duncan behave all night. Characters *Skarloey *Peter Sam *Duncan *Rusty *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations *Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds *Rheneas *Skarloey *Crovan's Gate *Rheneas Tunnel *Hawin Doorey *Skarloey Bridge Trivia *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Little Old Engine. *Pre-filmed footage from the next episode is used. *On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, the exchanged lines between Skarloey and Peter Sam, "'Who is Duncan?' 'He came as a spare engine after my accident,' replied Peter Sam and 'Is he useful?'" are heard early and the music is omitted. *This was 1 of the few episodes in the US dub that refers to a brake van as a "caboose," its American term. Gallery File:HomeatLasttitlecard.png|UK title card File:HomeatLastUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HomeatLastSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:HomeatLastFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:HomeatLastWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:HomeatLastGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:HomeatLastJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:HomeatLast.png File:HomeatLast1.png File:HomeatLast2.png|Deleted scene File:HomeatLast3.png File:HomeatLast4.png File:HomeatLast5.png File:HomeatLast6.png File:HomeatLast7.png File:HomeatLast8.png File:HomeatLast9.png File:HomeatLast10.png File:HomeatLast11.png File:HomeatLast12.png File:HomeatLast13.png File:HomeatLast14.png File:HomeatLast15.png File:HomeatLast16.png File:HomeatLast17.png File:HomeatLast18.png File:HomeatLast19.png File:HomeatLast20.png File:HomeatLast21.png File:HomeatLast22.png File:HomeatLast23.png File:HomeatLast24.png File:HomeatLast25.png File:HomeatLast26.png File:HomeatLast27.png File:HomeatLast28.png File:HomeatLast29.png File:HomeatLast30.png File:HomeatLast31.png File:HomeatLast32.png File:HomeatLast33.png File:HomeatLast34.png File:HomeatLast35.png File:HomeatLast36.png File:HomeatLast37.png File:HomeatLast38.png File:HomeatLast39.png File:HomeatLast40.png File:HomeatLast41.png File:HomeatLast42.png File:HomeatLast43.png File:HomeatLast44.png File:HomeatLast45.png File:HomeatLast46.png File:HomeatLast47.png File:HomeatLast48.png File:HomeatLast49.png File:HomeatLast50.png File:HomeatLast51.png File:HomeatLast52.jpg File:HomeatLast53.png File:HomeatLast54.png File:HomeatLast55.png File:HomeatLast56.png File:HomeatLast57.png File:HomeatLast58.png File:HomeatLast59.png File:HomeatLast60.png File:HomeatLast61.png File:HomeatLast62.png File:HomeatLast63.png File:HomeatLast64.png File:HomeatLast65.png File:HomeatLast66.png File:HomeatLast67.png File:HomeatLast68.png File:HomeatLast69.jpg File:HomeatLast70.jpg File:HomeatLast71.png File:HomeatLast72.png Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1994 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Peter Sam And The Refreshment Lady And Other Stories (1995, US) Category:Peter Sam And The Refreshment Lady And Other Stories (August 15, 1995) Full Category:Thomas Gets Bumped And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Thomas Gets Bumped And Other Thomas Adventures (July 24, 2001) Full Category:The Trouble With Duncan (2007, US) Category:The Trouble With Duncan (July 24, 2007) Full Category:Narrow Gauge Adventures (2009, US) Category:Narrow Gauge Adventures (April 14, 2009) Full